Missing
by beautifulgeek11
Summary: “If it was up to me,” I said as I was standing over his grave. “I’d never have to miss you.” And with that, I suddenly could not breathe normally. SasuIno.


**Missing**

**Summary:** "If it was up to me," I said as I was standing over his grave. "I'd never have to miss you." And with that, I suddenly could not breathe normally.

-

Breakup means that the relationship that two people had cherished at least once has come to an end.

Well, that's the typical and long definition of breakup.

Me? I just define it in one word: heartache.

Sure, in ninja world (which I'm in), breaking up (dying, actually) is awfully common. As they say, ninja love doesn't exist. I thought they could be wrong, but no, they weren't. It actually does not exist, and I have proved that to myself.

Countless of times.

First are my parents. Mom and dad are both ninjas – well, my mom was. And to make everything short and simple, my mom died while she was on a mission when I was three. Proof number one.

And then, Tsunade-sama. I didn't really know this before, the Hokage I've grown close to just told me this a few months ago. She told me the story between her and Dan. It was awfully sad; Dan was also a medical ninja like Tsunade-sama. And during the Great War, he died with the necklace she'd given him.

The next story is Naruto's parents. People nowadays are getting close, okay to the point; Naruto and I are somewhat close right now, maybe because of Forehead, my once-again best friend. Well, while Naruto and I were sitting on the bench nearby the memorial stone weeks ago, he told me the story of his parents. It saddened me, it was horrible. But at least, they could be together in heaven together. Does that count as one of these tragic ninja loves though? Well, I think so.

And my beloved Asuma-sensei and Kurenai-sensei's story. This one was sure had a disastrous ending. He died while we were battling two of Akatsuki's members. And what's more, Kurenai-sensei was pregnant that time with their son. We promised to Asuma-sensei that we're going to guide his son to become a splendid ninja as he was.

I have witnessed much more examples of how ninja loves don't exist. Or, it could exist but it would have to end in a drastic measure – death. Either one would die, or if life were less cruel to them, both of them would die, together.

Why did I say less cruel? Because if just one of them died, the one that was left would have to be alone and suffer. But what hurt the most was missing the one who died; it would truly hurt that the one that was left would also want to end the suffering that he/she could take his/her own life and just drop dead.

Just like me. Oh before I forget, I could be one of those examples that had a tragic ninja love. I could be one of the proofs. I had an experience. A very dreadful one. It just happened less than a month ago, everything is terribly fresh in my memories.

&

_Flashbacks._

"Tomorrow is our second anniversary," I pointed out, looking mad. "And you're leaving off for a stupid mission."

"It's a mission," he answered me calmly as he took my hands and kissed them. He stared at me with those amazing eyes of his – they were really sexy and I'd adored them. Oh hell no, not this again. He always knew what my weaknesses were. And this was one of them; I could just not say 'no' after he gave me this look that could melt me in a snap. "…You know that I don't have a choice."

I gave up. Do not get me wrong but Uchiha Sasuke was not a very sweet guy, he was just good looking – I fell for him anyway – but the thing was, he loved me and I felt it.

"Okay," I sighed. "But this will be the last time you're going to ditch me."

"You got a deal," he smiled at me. "That's a promise."

"What's the rank of the mission anyway?" I asked with curiosity. "Would it take so long?"

"It's just a B-rank mission," he said. "I would try to go back here by tomorrow."

"Promise?" my face lighted up, I saw a new light. "You're gonna be here before evening?"

"I promise," was his audibly response.

&

I couldn't sleep all night, I was waiting for him. The food I set had gotten cold, my makeup had gotten smeared, the moon had already gone down and he was still not there. He usually kept his promises – this was actually the first time he didn't.

He owed me one, and he had to make that up.

I was too surprise that Sai was standing at my door the day after our anniversary. He had a serious face, just like always, but his aura was awfully and disgustingly different.

"Yamanaka-san," his tone was the same as always. But I noticed something; this was the first time he called 'Yamanaka-san', he'd always call me 'beautiful' or 'lovely' or something that was synonymous with the word 'attractive.' "You have to go with me."

"Sorry Sai but I already have a boyfri -" I was surprised that he cut me off while I was talking.

"Yamanaka-san, it's a very serious matter."

"Okay…" I was shocked how serious he was when he said that.

&

I could not believe that I was standing in front of the Konoha Morgue. I suddenly felt a nasty feeling in my stomach. I gulped and then enter to the grayish white building with cold and sweaty hands.

This was just a nightmare – this had to be a nightmare! I could never believe what I was seeing at the current. I pinched my arm to wake up to this atrocious and fearful nightmare – but nothing happened.

The vision of lifeless body of Sasuke in front of me was still there – this nightmare had to stop. The next thing I know was I was trying to wake him up, even if it was too impossible that he would. I was crying – and the tears wouldn't stop.

I looked behind me to see Naruto's gloomy face. He walked towards me, embraced me tightly and began to speak, "Ino, he's gone."

There were no words that were coming out of my mouth. I wanted to scream but I couldn't. This was hurting me to death, really. I never felt such feelings, even when Asuma-sensei died. The feeling was awfully different. It was a lot worse.

"He didn't make it," said Naruto and I felt his emotions through the hug. "He loved you so much, Ino."

"I… I k-know."

&

Naruto and I sat down on the bench near the memorial stone; this was where he told me about the story of his parents. This day we officially said goodbye to him, the guy I loved.

"I don't understand," I spoke clearly for the first time since he passed away. "If it was just a B-rank mission, it wouldn't be too hard…" Sasuke was definitely one of the best ninja in Konoha and everybody knew that. How the heck a B-rank mission could take him down?

He looked at me like I was the most ridiculous person ever, "B-rank…?"

I nodded.

He stared at me once again and gave me a you're-confusing-me look. "

"The mission we went to was not a B-rank mission, it was at least an S-rank mission," he said and this shocked me. "Maybe he just told you that so you wouldn't worry."

This again, made me cry. At this point, I felt how important I was to him.

"Oh!" Naruto said as if he remembered something. He pulled away something from his pocket. It was a ring. "He wanted me to give you this."

I accepted the ring and I put it on my finger. The tears just flowed down from my face; this made me miss him more. For a moment, I didn't think I would survive a day without him by my side.

I sounded dramatic, I knew that. But I couldn't help it.

"Now, I'm happy," Naruto smiled at me, it was a sad smile though. "Because I've granted his last wish – his last wish was to give that ring to you. I don't know if I should tell you this but he wanted to propose to you as soon as we get back here – too bad it never happened."

"I'm pleased to know that," I forced a smile. "And Naruto?"

He looked at me, waited me to speak.

"Thank you for granting his last wish."

_End of Flashbacks._

&

I stand at his grave and the next thing I know is I feel alone and lonely. I put the flowers beside his tombstone. I close my eyes and pray.

As I open my eyes, I start crying. I still cannot get over it – I love him a little too much.

I miss him really bad, even if I tell myself every single time that he's always watching over me. I make myself believe that he's beside me every single second. And it still didn't work. Missing someone is evil.

I looked at his grave once again. "If it was up to me," I said as I'm standing over his grave. "I'd never have to miss you."

Every time I go here to pay a visit. I feel like breathing is the hardest thing to do.

&

**Author's Note:** I know I'm extremely disgusting for not writing a SasuIno one-shot for a long time. I always wanted to write one since last month but life's been busy everyday. Forgive me. I think I made grammatical errors. Please, if you see errors, don't be shy pointing it out. Thanks.


End file.
